Project X
by TheOriginalOtaku
Summary: IA, a teenage girl from the X Organization, better known as Project X, is sent to Earth to eliminate a certain human teen. The teen goes by the name of Silver. But what IA doesn't realize is that on Earth, relationships deeper than friends can be formed... What'll happen when IA finally understands the human term of emotions?


Chapter 1… Project X

Panting heavily, I dashed into the trees of a nearby forest. I could quite distinctly hear the policemen's shouts thanks to my advanced hearing. Exhausted, I leaned onto a tree with my back and slid down to the mossy earth. Still sweating, I heard the policemen's hollering fade and I relaxed a bit more easily now that they were gone. I pressed my right index finger against the headphones on my head, pushing some of my light pink hair out of the way, "IA to HQ, coordinates 33, 23. Requiring _back-up,_" I spat out the words, partially because I was embarrassed, partially because I hated admitting to Kaito that I needed back-up. I could see his smirk through his voice, "Roger that, IA. Reinforcements arriving in 12.5 hours." _Ugh_, I thought. I hated relying on him for help. But there were bigger problems to worry about.

To make things simpler, I'll explain. I had died April 16th of the year 1918. I had been 16 then and I would be 16 forever. That is all I remember before the floating feeling I had felt when I knew I died. Cliché, right? It was a curious feeling, like my soul was drifting away from my body, flying toward the sky. I remember being judged, before the three judges who wore black and white masks, with no expression. They had told me that I had not done enough good, nor enough bad in my life. Regardless, they sent me to Heaven on one condition. I was to join the _X Angels_. The X Angels are an organization in Angelopolis, the heavenly city. The X Angels are typically angels who did something bad and were forced to join as some kind of community service but there were a few cases like me. They went to Xerxes, the fortune-weaver and he would tell them the humans that might cause some trouble on Earth. It is our job to eliminate those specific humans and we each have special abilities that help us with the process. Kaito, one of the X Angels, is nicknamed, "Lover". He deceives the ladies into thinking he loves them but in the end, he kills them. So freaking lame. He has navy blue hair and deep blue eyes that seemed to promise everything… yet only to betray you. He hits on every single girl he meets and apparently he "hates me" because I was the only female he had ever come across that was completely immune to his disgusting pheromones. Next is Katie, Kaito's twin. She is so different from him that it is simply _amazing_. She has sunny golden eyes and long, thick, and wavy hair the color of dandelions. She has an innocent aura like she isn't about to trick you into becoming friends with her and end up eliminating you. She basically has the same job as her brother. Well, she pretends that the human and she are friends. Because she says, and I quote, "Who in the world would have a romantic relationship with a human? They're disgusting." The only difference is their appearances and personalities. You see, I'm actually _friends _with Katie, but Kaito on the other hand, well, suffice it to say that I hate his guts and let's not get into the finer details, hm? Lauren, or the Dream-Eater, intercepts your dreams and turns them into nightmares, eroding your will to live until eventually you simply _die_. This is the kindest way to eliminate by far. She has short blazing red hair about up to the top of her shoulders. She has bright green eyes that seem to be able to read your mind. She understands me the most out of the entire group and helped me learn my way around Angelopolis when I first appeared in the Centre as an angeling, the slang people use for the newbies. There are branches of X Angels all over Angelopolis but I haven't had the time to meet all of them considering I'm new here. I only got here a few centuries ago, you know? But moving on, I'm IA, short for Identity Angel. My ability is to forcefully rip your Identity out of your soul. Your soul is made up of 3 parts, the Body, the Soul, and your Identity. Your Identity is who you are, your DNA and such. Taking away one part of your soul is equivalent to stopping your heart. There have been rumors that there is a 4th section of your heart, the Heart, they called it. Accordingly, in the Heart, if angels look inside, you can see the person that is the most important to that person in their life, their lover. But those are mere rumors. Being the Identity Angel, I specialize in the soul so I know for a fact that it doesn't exist. But people argue that only the lover themselves can see it. I mean, _what the heck?_ Oh well, you won't believe what crazy rumors the Angels make up. Whatever.

Like I said, policemen were chasing me right? Well let me tell you why the mission went so horribly wrong. A few hours ago, I had been assigned to kill a teen that goes by the name of Silver.

_"He will be your new assignment. Eliminating him will be crucial considering the fact that he's Giovanni's son." I flinched. Although he was human, all the Angels heard of the infamous Team Rocket leader, abusing countless Pokémon in their plan of "domination". Pfft. The only reason the Angels disliked him was for his evil deeds, not his primitive schemes. Lauren, being the most charismatic was, naturally, the leader of this specific branch of the X Organization. She handed me a picture of "Silver" He had blazing red hair like Lauren's except brighter if possible. He had side bangs and shoulder-length hair. And his eyes, I put the picture under a digital microscope and hovered the small device right above his eyes. A giant picture appeared on the HQ computer, taking up all the space. His eyes were a mesmerizing silver. Other than that, he seemed like a mirror image of Lauren. "… His parent's were real creative, huh?" I chuckled, "Silver…Silver…What a interesting kid…" According to the reports, he had assisted in helping a group of, what did they call themselves? Dexholders? Anyway, he helped a group of Dexholders in defeating the Masked Man, and many times spoiled the plans of Team Rocket. Heh. A boy going against his father. In a rebellious age, are we? "I trust you will eliminate him safely and return to Angelopolis unharmed?" Lauren inquired, honest worry spreading across her supposedly composed "professional" face. I nodded and smiled at her, "Yep, don't worry about it, Lauren." I turned and headed toward the automatic doors, designed to let people out but not let others in without permission. The doors slid open and I walked outside, temporarily blinded by the bright natural light, very unlike the darkness of the HQ. After recovering from this dizziness, I unclipped a small barrette shaped like a simple pair of angel wings. As soon as I pressed a near invisible button on its surface, it expanded into a full set of machinery, shiny metal at the top, an iridescent hologram appearing at the bottom. The wings were truly beautiful, the colors shimmering like oil on water. I placed them on the small of my back and they automatically attached themselves to my angel genes. I closed my eyes and thought of flying and a second later when I opened them; I was up in the air, looking down upon the skyline of Angelopolis._


End file.
